Munitions Log/ Delta-21
DNA Authorization Requested "Drake Winters" alias recognized Welcome, Jack Wheeler _ _ User Template Authorized F.E.A.R. Suit The Feral Enhancement and Aggression Release Suit, or FEAR Suit, is a unique piece of armor in its own right. The styling of the black lab coat containing the suit was chosen to best represent the potential danger that this suit could create, should the user give in completely. The headset of the FEAR suit emits a short range magnetic pulse around the head of the wearer, inducing the user into a state of increased anger and hatred of those surrounding it. The magnetic pulse in question was designed to directly subvert our own natural bio-synthetic intelligence back to the primitive forms of our animal ancestors. This, in turn, creates a powerful user with all their thought put towards instinct rather than thought, which begins to empower the individual to exert his force against all that he or she perceives as a threat. In this state of mind, tests have shown that the user can exceed lifting twice their own strength, as well as gain an increased, almost superhuman perception of the world around them, allowing them to react to threats quicker than the eye. However, users rely on solely instinct, and thus can be taken down as with any primitive anthro if placed into the right situation. Work In Progress / Use As Last Resort D.A.W.N. Suit The Deterrence And Weapons Negation, or DAWN Suit, was created to serve in scenarios in which the user will come into contact with overwhelming firepower. This white lab coat with blue accents comes with a built-in quantum battery of my own design, capable of powering up the nanites at its disposal in order to extend their permeability around the user in a bubble-like kinetic energy field. This specially created shield, when charged by the quantum battery, allows said battery to siphon kinetic energy out of objects entering or passing through the shield, stopping any and all projectiles that may cause a direct impact with the wearer. This energy field can stop all projectiles, most commonly bullets, from even coming close to the wearer and is designed to be used in situations of extreme hostility. The quantum battery does overheat however, due to the mass amounts of kinetic energy it must siphon from projectiles. In spite of this, the quantum battery has a usage limit of three hours with a half hour cooldown. Fully Functional and Battle-Tested N.A.N.O. Suit The Nexus Assembly and Nanite Overclocker, or NANO Suit, was created to function in as many scenarios as possible for use as an all-round suit in any situation. What appears to be an ordinary grey lab coat actually comprises of a network of interwoven nano-fibers that generate a small electric field that, when nanites come into the vicinity of said electric field, cause the wearer's nanites to overclock their own processors, speeding up their actions while keeping a eighty-five percent efficiency rate. Along with the nanite's natural ability to replicate the environment as well as itself, this allows for nanites to be created within seconds for the user's benefit and allows for a multitude of scenarios to benefit. Within one minute, over one billion nanites can be created and put at the wearer's disposal, granting them the ability to react on the fly to large-scale scenarios or quickly changing events as dangerous as they become. Fully Functional and Battle-Tested